Fuego, carne y hielo
by pitufina97
Summary: Jacob y Renesmee tuvieron un accidente, tras lo cual, conciben una niña, la cual cambiará la vida a muchas personas y tendrá muchas aventuras hasta que llegué a la madurez.
1. Más allá del cielo

**Más allá del cielo**

Jacob corría por el bosque en su forma lobuna con Renesmee en el lomo. Llegaron al corazón del bosque y Jacob cambiar de fase. Renesmee, que tenía a Jacob desnudo justo enfrente suyo, notó unas llamas en su interior que iban creciendo cada vez más y más solo sabía de una forma de calmarlas.

Se echó al cuello de Jacob suavemente para tumbarlo sobre la hierba todavía húmeda por el rocío de la mañana.

Jacob coló una mano bajo la camiseta de Renesmee para sentir y recorrió su tripa haciéndole cosquillas, se encontró con el pecho de la chica pero no se detuvo en él y subió un poco más hasta su corazón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para sentir con más intensidad el veloz golpeteo del corazón de Renesmee.

Renesmee besó a Jacob con intensidad para que abandonara sus latidos y Jacob obedeció la voluntad de la chica y empezó a desnudarla delicada y ansiadamente.

Renesmee se deleitaba la vista, viendo el cuerpo formado de Jacob y el tacto, acariciando la cálida piel del chico mientras que este la acariciaba tambien, a su misma vez.

Jacob entró en Renesmee, que tuvo que aguantar el dolor unos segundos apretando los labios y poco después se fue supliendo por algo mejor y más intenso. Placer.

Rompieron con los límites del éxtasis.

Se separaron y se vistieron de nuevo lo más rápido posible.

Se sintieron algo tímidos al intentar hablar un rato después.

Jacob cambió de fase y dejó a Renesmee en casa de los Cullen y se despidieron de forma más vacilante de lo que entre ellos acostumbraban a hacer.


	2. Estoy embarazada

Jacob llegó a casa de los Cullen.

Entró al salón, donde estaba toda la familia, observándole al entrar.

-¡Hola, Jake! –saludó Renesmee, alegremente, al verle.

Ella estaba en el sofá, vigilada muy de cerca por Bella. Vestía como siempre pero se había echado por encima una chaqueta de la beige gorda y larga que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Estaba más radiante que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –quiso saber Jacob, pues, ese ambiente, no era habitual en esa casa.

-Aún encima lo pregunta –dijo Rosalie con desdén.

-Créeme. No te mato porque me arrepentiría –aseguró Edward.

Parecía que, por una vez, Rosalie y él estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, Nessie, díselo –instó Emmett a su sobrina.

-Vale.

Renesmee se levantó con ayuda de su madre, se apartó la chaqueta para que se pudiera ver su vientre y se colocó estratégicamente para que Jacob viese su perfil.

-Estoy embarazada, Jake –susurró, finalmente.

El licántropo observó con los ojos muy abiertos el vientre arredondeado de su chica.

-Creo que sería mejor que dejásemos a Jacob y a Nessie solos para que hablen tranquilos –dijo Esme.

Todos los vampiros abandonaron el salón.

Renesmee se acomodó la chaqueta de nuevo y sentó de nuevo en el sofá mientras Jacob lo hacía enfrente a ella, en la mesita de café.

-¿Es mío?

-No, es de Seth Clearwater -ironizó ella, algo enfadada-. Claro que eres el padre, so idiota –dijo, algo más suave.

Al mencionar aquel nombre, Renesmee notó como su retoño se movía dentro de ella, pero lo ignoró.

-Vale.

-Lo siento. Son los cambios de humor, es de locos. Un momento, necesito a tío Jasper para que me ayude a calmarme y al siguiente, me estoy riendo –la sonrisa de Renesmee se borró para ser suplantada por una expresión más grave-. Bueno, el caso es que…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Anoche abuelo Carlisle me examinó porque me llevaba notando rara una semana y así fue como lo supimos.

-¿Una semana?

-Sí llevó encinta una semana… Pero el quid de la cuestión esta en que el feto se ha desarrollado en siete días lo que serían tres meses de un embarazo corriente –explicó Renesmee-. Pudo verlo, ¿sabes? No le rodea ninguna membrana como me había pasado a mí. No sé que puede salir de esto, pero hay algunas cosas que podrían ayudar. Por ejemplo: Desde que estoy en estado prefiero la comida humana a la sangre. Ahora la carne me sabe mucho –sonrió divertida.

-¿Tan rápido crece? ¿Te ha hecho algún daño?

-No, no me ha hecho daño. Abuelo ha hecho números, por cierto. Según él saldré de cuentas en dos semanas.

-¿Un embarazo de tres semanas? –Jacob parecía cada vez más impresionado-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No voy a matarlo, Jake-dijo Renesmee, envolviéndose la tripa con los brazos-, es mi bebé.

-No te preocupes. No permitiré que os hagan daño. Lo prometo.

Jacob intentó pasar la mano por debajo del abrazo de Renesmee, que se abrió. Sonriente, ella le cogió la muñeca y le guió la mano hasta su vientre, donde habitaba su bebé.


	3. Telepatias

Telepatías

-Me siento horrible. Siempre estáis pendientes de mi, siempre os estoy dando trabajo. Me siento muy culpable -confesó Renesmee a Jacob y Jasper, que estaba en el otro lado del salón.

-No tienes porque sentirte así. Tu estás embarazada

-Eso no termina de consolarme -le dijo a Jacob.

Jasper transformó la culpabilidad de Renesmee en serenidad. Desde que todo había comenzado, la compañía y ayuda de Jasper la hacían sentirse mejor. Él parecía que lo había aceptado de buena gana.

Durante un rato, los tres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Edward entró en el salón.

-¿Me llamasteis? -preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta

Jasper, Jacob y Renesmee negaron con la cabeza, extrañados. Edward pareció confuso durante un momento y, luego, miró con perspicacia hacia el vientre de su hija.

-Así que eres tu, ¿eh? -susurró mientras se acercaba a Renesmee.

La chica sintió como su bebé daba una patada algo fuerte.

-Vaya -Edward se sorprendió-. Le gustan vuestras mentes, vuestros pensamientos.

-¿Lee nuestros pensamientos? -repitió Jacob con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, y al parecer también los recuerdos. Le parece divertido cuando le tiraste comida en el pelo a Rosalie y le manchaste el pelo, Jacob -dijo Edward, divertido, al recordarlo-. También le gusta que pienses en ella como _mi cachorro_.

Renesmee sonrío radiante a Jacob.

-Os quiere. Y tu también le gustas, Jasper -afirmó Edward.

-Entonces, ¿puede leer nuestros pensamientos?¿Como tú?

-Sí y no. Su don no tiene limitaciones de distancia, ahora mismo puedo oír los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie a través de él...

-O ella -le interrumpió Renesmee.

-... O ella, y están cazando a unos trescientos kilómetros de aquí, mucho más a lo que yo puedo alcanzar. Su don es más completo que el mío -afirmó Edward.


	4. Bienvenida al mundo

-¿Tienes hambre, Nessie? –preguntó Jacob mientras revolvía en la nevera de la casa de los Black.

-No, gracias, Jake.

-No tienes porque ignorar los antojos. Estas embarazada, Renesmee, no tienes que avergonzarte de nada –afirmó-. Y te recuerdo que eso que llevas en las entrañas también será mi sobrino y no quiero que le pase nada.

Renesmee y Rachel se rieron a la vez.

-Anda, Jake, dale algo de comer a Renesmee – le dijo Rachel.

-¿Qué te _apedefe_? -Jacob habló con la boca llena.

-Carne

Un momento después, Renesmee tenía en los muslos un plato lleno hasta los bordes por chuletas, el cual dejo inmaculado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Vaya! Comes más rápido que Paul y Jacob.

Jacob se rió a mandíbula batiente mientras que Renesmee sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero un momento después, esta profirió un grito, agudo y escalofriante.

-¿Nessie? –murmuró Jacob, paralizado de repente.

-El bebé… -jadeó Renesmee, apretando los ojos fuertemente, como si intentara controlar el dolor.

Rachel cogió a la chica del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, sin importarle que en el proceso el plato se cayera y rompiera.

-Jacob, llama a casa de los Swan, papá aun estará allí –le ordenó Rachel-. Ness, escucha, cuando notes otra contracción, quiero que empujes y respires hondo, ¿sí?

-duele demasiado –respondió Renesmee entre dientes, apretando las mandíbulas tanto que parecía que se le romperían los dientes.

-¡Hazlo! Terminará antes de lo que crees, pero tienes que hacerme caso.

Finalmente, Renesmee asintió.

Notó otra contracción, que eran como palpitos que hacían más intenso el dolor. Comenzó a empujar.

Poco a poco, sintió como aquel pequeño ser que, durante tres semanas, había crecido se había movido y alimentado en su interior, se separaba de ella. Abandonándola para comenzar a ver el mundo per se.

-Enhorabuena, Renesmee. Tienes una niña preciosa – le anunció Rachel, sonriendo al bebé que había envuelto en una descolorida toalla.

-Dámela… -murmuró la chica, sin embargo, había exigencia en su voz, impaciencia.

Rachel le cedió a la niña, luego, abrió la puerta del cuarto de par en par y llamó a su hermano:

-¡Jake! Ven a conocer a tu hija.

El aludido se acercó al umbral, vacilante.

Renesmee y él intercambiaron miradas. Al verla tan radiante con una sonrisa, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien –Renesmee miró al bebé que descansaba en sus brazos y rectificó-: estamos bien.

Jacob se sentó junto a su novia para observar a su hija.

Tenía la piel color marfil y las mejillas y labios sonrosados. Los ojos de la niña eran verdes esmeralda, enmarcados por unas infinitas pestañitas.

En medio de aquel rostro, que era como la luna, se encontraba la nariz de Jacob.

Era hermosa.

Su corazón era como el aleteo de un pájaro. Ligero. Sin embargo, no respiraba y parecía llena de vida.

-¿Cómo la llamareis? –quiso saber Rachel.

-La llamaremos Savannah Sarah Black Cullen –recitó Renesmee, como si se tratará de la más dulce de las nanas.

En ese momento, Savannah comenzó a respirar y sonrío a su madre.

-¿Sarah?

-Sí, es en homenaje a vuestra madre –respondió Renesmee a la mirada conmovida de Rachel.

-Nessie quería que llevase el nombre de mamá si era niña, como es el caso – comentó Jacob, sonriendo de felicidad.

-Es precioso, y ella también.

Pero Jacob ya no escuchaba a su hermana, este se inclinó hacia su hija, susurrándole:

-Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña Black.


End file.
